


The Queen's Guard

by MackenzieW



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Forbidden Love, OQ Realms Week 2020 (Once Upon a Time), Romance, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time), and there's a kitten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MackenzieW/pseuds/MackenzieW
Summary: When Nottingham finally catches the infamous Robin Hood, he sells the thief into service with the palace guards. Robin plots to escape...until he lays eyes on the queen. When he catches her eye, everything changes...for both of them.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Robin Hood
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57
Collections: OQ Realms Week 2020





	1. It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> **Written for OQ Realms Week Day 4, using the Enchanted Forest.**

### The Queen's Guard

“Here’s the latest batch,” Nottingham said, patting the wagon with glee. 

The captain of King Leopold’s guard nodded, looking over the men inside. “This looks to be your best batch yet. They will make good additions to our army.” 

“Yes, they will,” Nottingham agreed, accepting the bag of coins from the captain. He then reached inside the wagon, tugging on Robin’s chains to bring him to his knees. “Watch out for this one. He’s a thief who remained elusive far longer than he should’ve. I hesitated to bring him as I’d rather see him at the end of the hangman’s noose. But he’s strong and very good with a bow and arrow.” 

Robin glared up at the captain, hoping to convey how much he didn’t want to be there in his glare. He hated that he had been caught by Nottingham and was now being forced to serve in the army of a king he detested. Everyone thought Leopold was such a great king but he knew the truth. A truly great king wouldn’t let his nobles tax his people to the point they couldn’t feed their families. 

The captain frowned. “He seems to be rebellious.” 

“He does have a disregard for authority,” Nottingham agreed, “but I still think you can fix that.” 

Nodding, the captain thanked Nottingham. “Always a pleasure doing business with you.” 

“Same,” Nottingham replied, opening up the door to the wagon. “They are all yours. Good luck.” 

The captain took the chains and pulled on them, forcing everyone inside out of the wagon. Robin staggered to his feet, glaring at Nottingham one last time. “This isn’t the end,” he promised. 

“Oh, I think it is, Locksley,” the sheriff replied with a smirk. “Good luck.” 

“Move forward!” the captain ordered, tugging on the chains. Robin stumbled forward before starting to walk forward, his mind racing. He had gotten out of worse situations and he was confident he would get out of this. 

He would not be a soldier for long. 

* * *

“Rise and shine, maggots!” Rough hands jerked Robin from his uneasy sleep, sending him toppling from his uncomfortable bed to the uncomfortable floor. It knocked the wind out of him and he struggled to catch his breath. 

The captain towered over him, frowning at him. “I want you up and dressed as soon as possible.” 

“Fine,” Robin groaned. 

“You will address me properly,” the captain said. “You answer ‘yes, sir’ and ‘no, sir’ accordingly. Do you understand?” 

Though he was tempted to make a sarcastic remark, Robin knew that it would not end up well for him. While he wasn’t in a prison cell, he was still a prisoner. And if he wanted to make it out, he needed to pretend to toe the line for now. “Yes, sir,” he replied through gritted teeth. 

“Good.” The captain turned and walked out of the room, no doubt to torture someone else. 

Robin’s roommate chuckled. “You’re going to be on his shitlist your entire time here.” 

“Wouldn’t be the first time I’ve been on someone’s shitlist,” Robin replied with a shrug. 

“Yeah, you and that sheriff seemed to have some history. He was really happy to turn you over,” the roommate said, pulling his tunic over his head. 

Robin nodded, sitting on his cot to put on his breeches. “He’s been chasing me for a long time. I kept giving him the slip, embarrassing him. He didn’t appreciate that.” 

“Clearly. And now he’s gotten his revenge,” the other man said. 

“He thinks he has,” Robin replied, grabbing his own tunic. He pulled it over his head before buttoning it shut. 

His roommate frowned. “What do you mean?” 

“Just that I don’t think I’ll be away from Sherwood for too long,” Robin answered, winking at him. 

“You’re barmy then,” the other man said. “No one runs away from King Leopold’s army. If they try, they die.” 

Robin paused, knowing that was not something to take lightly. Still, he said: “None of them have been me.” 

“Trust me, mate, you’re not special,” the man replied, clapping him on the back. “Good luck to you.” 

“You too,” Robin said, following him out to the courtyard where all the other new recruits stood. He took a spot in line, waiting to see what the day would bring him. 

He was ready. 

* * *

He was not ready. 

By the time the sunset that day, Robin’s entire body was sore and he was exhausted. He barely had the strength to eat his evening meal - a bowl of broth with some cold meats - before he crawled back to his quarters. Robin collapsed onto his bed with a groan. 

“You sound the way I feel,” his roommate - who he learned was named Will - said from his bed. 

“Then you feel the same way I do,” Robin replied. “Are they trying to kill us?” 

Will sighed. “I wouldn’t be surprised. Survival of the fittest and all that.” 

“Great,” Robin groaned, closing his eyes for a few moments to try to gather up his energy to change. He doubted the captain would be pleased to know he slept in his training gear. It seemed like that would be important to the man. 

After counting down from five, Robin forced himself to sit up. He undid the clasps of his tunic and winced as he slid it off him. Looking down, he groaned when he saw several bruises on his torso and arms. “Oh gods…” 

“Yeah, mate. I look the same,” Will replied. Robin looked up to see his roommate was just as bruised. 

“Maybe Nottingham got his revenge after all,” Robin said with a sigh. He collapsed back onto his bed. “Goodnight, Will.” 

If Will wished him a goodnight, he didn’t hear it as he fell into a deep, dreamless sleep within seconds. 

* * *

By the end of the week, Robin found himself wishing that Nottingham had hanged him instead. It would’ve been quicker and more merciful than this torture. 

He was also starting to accept the fact he would not be able to escape just yet. Sneaking away would require him to have quick reflexes and be able to do things his body just wouldn’t let him at that time. If he survived training, he would have to then start putting together his escape plan then. 

And that was a big if. He so far noticed that three men had disappeared by the end of the week. Two had been willing recruits and so had been sent back to their families with pay for the week they had already given but the third had been an impressed prisoner like Robin. No one knew what happened to him but Robin had to figure it wasn’t good. 

It gave him more a drive to make it through training so that he had a better chance of escaping and not dying. 

He would be free again. 

* * *

A few weeks into training, Robin finally saw something that made him smile. Targets were lined up and he knew they were about to practice archery, his specialty. He never missed and he knew this would be an easy week for him. 

“Locksley! A word?” the captain requested, waving him over at the end of the first day of archery.

Robin exchanged a look with Will, who clapped his back before joining the others to get supper. With a deep breath, Robin jogged over to the captain. “Yes, sir?” 

“I’ve been watching you all day. After what Nottingham said, I’ve been very eager to see your archery skills for myself,” the captain replied. “Nottingham did not exaggerate your skills. You are very good. I don’t think you missed once.” 

“I never miss,” Robin replied, trying not to puff out his chest with pride. 

The captain nodded. “I think I want you to start training with our archers exclusively. You managed well with a sword and knives, so I’m confident you will be fine.” 

“What does that mean?” he asked. He paused before adding: “Sir.” 

“It means that you won’t be reporting to me anymore,” the captain said. “You’ll still be in these barracks for now but you’ll be following a different training regimen. So go, get your meal and get plenty of rest. Everything changes tomorrow.” 

“Thank you, sir,” Robin replied, heading back to the dining hall. He tried not to come up with a new escape plan just yet, not until he knew what training for the archers would be like. 

But he felt that he was one step closer to his freedom. 

* * *

Robin enjoyed being in the archery corp more than he thought. While he still had to run some of the same drills he had been doing, he then spent several hours just shooting. His new commanding officer was very impressed and within a couple weeks, he was put on active duty. One of his first tasks was to accompany the young queen to the winter palace ahead of the king and princess. He was then to stay there until recalled, part of a small group of soldiers who would guard the queen. 

The winter palace was very close to Sherwood Forest. It was going to be very easy for him to slip away and disappear. 

His freedom was even closer than he had expected. 

Will was also selected to go to the Winter Palace and Robin had to admit he was glad to have his roommate with him. They had become something of friends in the past month or so and he was going to miss him once he ran away. Part of him wondered if he and Will could make a break for it together but he knew there was a danger with two people trying to sneak out. 

But for the first time in a long time, Robin had someone he considered a friend. And so he started to believe it would be worth the risk. 

The journey to the Winter Palace was smooth. None of the soldiers escorting the queen had to do anything but walk alongside her opulent carriage. She had gotten in before the soldiers could spot her and Robin hadn’t heard anything from her. His commander assured Robin she was inside and that royalty didn’t hold conversations with soldiers. 

Which wasn’t very surprising to Robin. He didn’t expect to have a conversation with the queen - he just wanted to make sure he wasn’t on some pointless expedition. 

It was twilight when they got to the Winter Palace, a foreboding black structure that rose up in the middle of the forest. Robin didn’t find it very welcoming and wondered how anyone could call it home. Maybe it was different for royalty. 

The carriage came to a stop in the middle of the courtyard and the soldiers escorting it moved past it, no doubt heading for the barracks. Robin joined them and was passing by the carriage door when the commanding officer called out: “Locksley! Help Her Majesty out of the carriage!” 

Cursing his luck, Robin stopped and opened the door to the carriage, holding out his hand. “Your Majesty,” he said. 

A soft hand slid into his and he closed his fingers around it to steady her as she climbed out of the carriage. She wore a pale blue traveling cloak over her finely made dress, which appeared to be some shade of white. His view of her face was blocked by the hat she wore in a similar color, its wide brim almost hitting Robin’s face as the feather attached brushed his nose. Fighting the urge to sneeze, he backed up a bit as her feet hit the solid ground of the courtyard. 

The queen lifted her head and Robin froze. He had heard rumors of her beauty but seeing her in person proved them all true. Despite the powder on her face, he could tell her skin was tan rather than milky white and he wished she didn’t try to cover it up. Her dark hair was pinned up but a few loose tendrils hung by her neck, telling him it was normally curly. With plump red lips, he knew why the king had wanted to marry her - she was a beauty unlike any other at his court. 

What drew him in the most, though, were her eyes. They were a beautiful shade of brown but they held a sadness in them that confused him. Why was a woman like her - a queen - so sad? What had happened in her life to cause it? 

Realizing he had been staring, he stepped back and bowed. “Your Majesty.” 

An older man stepped down from the carriage and held his arm out to the queen. “Come, my dear. Let’s get you inside.” 

She nodded but before they walked away, she turned her head to look at Robin. “Thank you.” 

And then she was gone. 

Robin stood there, watching the door she had entered as he processed what had happened. He had momentarily held the hand of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and then gotten a glimpse at her very soul. She had then thanked him even though she was a queen and he was a mere guard. 

Not many royals did that. 

Another soldier snapped at him and Robin shook himself out of his reverie, heading to the barracks himself. He found Will and entered the room, throwing his sack down on the other bed. 

“Uh oh. You look like you’re in love,” Will said. “Who did you see while I was gone?” 

“The queen,” Robin confessed. 

Silence met him and when he looked up, Will was frowning. “You need to be careful, mate. Things never end well for those like us who mess with those like her.” 

Robin knew he had a point. “I don’t think anything is going to happen. I’m probably never going to see her again.” 

“Probably,” Will agreed. “Just...be careful.” 

“I will,” Robin promised but he doubted he would get any trouble. She would go about her life of luxury and he would make a break for his freedom as soon as he could. They would never see each other again. 

* * *

Robin was wrong. He saw the queen every day the first week they were in the Winter Palace as his afternoon patrol took him through the courtyard. She was always there, sitting by an apple tree that was randomly planted in the middle of the courtyard. Robin knew better than to talk with her and instead just slowed his pace so he could watch her for a longer period of time. She appeared to be fond of the apple tree and took great care in nurturing it before she would just sit under it and stare off into the distance, the sadness in her eyes yet again. 

Perhaps the royal life wasn’t what it seemed. 

Toward the end of the first week, he noticed she had a bowl at her feet. He slowed even more, wondering what it was for. She sat really still under the tree, watching one particular spot. Curious, Robin stared at it as well but he couldn’t figure out why she was so fascinated by it. He started to grow concerned for her and wondered if he should let someone know about her odd behavior when something moved. 

He tensed up and he tightened his grip on his bow. A pink nose appeared from under a bush, sniffing the air. It was attached to a small gray kitten with a white tummy and paws, who padded over to the bowl at the queen’s feet. Robin relaxed as he watched it lap up the milk she had in the bowl before looking up at the queen. She had a soft smile on her face that made his heart skip a beat. Deciding it was nothing troubling after all, he left her to have her moment with the kitten in private. 

For the second week, the queen continued to give the kitten milk. She apparently earned its trust as Robin watched her pick it up and start to stroke it, always with that beautiful smile on her face. He wondered if her sadness was due to a lost child or just an unfulfilled need to nurture something. If he were her husband, he would give her a thousand kittens just to make her smile like that all the time. 

Did the king feel the same way? 

After assuring himself the queen and the kitten were fine, he continued with the rest of his patrol. He had barely set foot out of the courtyard when he heard the scream of a hawk. It chilled him and he turned around in time to see it swoop down, grabbing the queen’s kitten in its talons before she could get the creature to safety. She cried out, trying to fight the hawk but it was already taking to the sky. 

Robin pulled an arrow from his quiver and nocked it in one fluid motion. Birds were usually hard to shoot down but he always managed. He aimed to where he figured the hawk would be and fired the arrow, missing the kitten and hitting the hawk. It released the kitten as it fell to the ground and Robin raced over, diving to catch the kitten before it hit the ground. He held it close to his chest, pleased when it let out a frightened mew and tried to fight him. It meant the kitten was alright. 

“You saved him,” the queen said, now standing over him. She looked down at him with awe, though there were tears in her eyes. 

Standing, he held out the kitten to her. “But you might want to keep him inside for now. There will be more hawks where that one came from.” 

The queen nodded, cuddling the kitten close. It purred as it settled against her, knowing it was safe in her arms. She stroked its fur. “I was seeing if his mother would come for him but I’m afraid she’s not. It is probably best if he comes with me.” 

“You should be careful out here too,” he warned her. “Hawks can be nasty creatures to deal with.” 

She nodded before looking up. “You were the one who helped me out of the carriage. May I have your name?” 

“Robin,” he replied, bowing. “Robin of Locksley, at your service.” 

“Robin of Locksley. I shall remember that,” she said. She then turned and headed into the palace, no doubt to get her kitten settled. 

His heart rate returning to normal, Robin went to go find the hawk so he could retrieve his arrow. Someone would be able to do something with the bird, he was certain, so he took it with him as well. As he headed back to the barracks, he wondered what the queen had meant by her comment. He figured she would send some sort of reward for him, maybe gold coins. Those would help when he made his escape. 

And then she would probably forget him.

Robin, though, was starting to believe he would never forget her. 

*****

“Locksley!” his commanding officer shouted as they ate their evening meal. Robin frowned as he looked up at the man as he approached, his face red. “The queen has summoned you.” 

Silence descended on the other soldiers as they looked at him. Robin set his spoon down and stood. “Where do I need to go?” 

“I’ll take you there but first I’d like to know what the hell is going on,” the other man snapped. 

“You know that hawk I brought in from patrol? I shot it when it was bothering her,” Robin replied, not wanting to get too specific. That was all anyone needed to know. 

The commanding officer relaxed. “So you didn’t bother or upset her?” 

Robin frowned. “Not that I’m aware of.” 

“Good.” His commanding officer motioned for him to follow. “I’ll take you to her chambers.” 

Following him, Robin’s heart jumped into his throat. He was going to her own little sanctuary, a place only a few people were granted access to. This was a big deal, he knew, and he hoped he didn’t do anything to upset her or make her feel uncomfortable. 

The older man who had escorted the queen into the palace greeted Robin and the commanding officer at the door. He brought them into the queen’s sitting room before going to get her. She emerged a few moments later wearing a sleek blue gown with lace sleeves. Her hair was pinned up as it always was and for a moment, Robin wondered what it looked like when left loose. 

“Robin of Locksley,” she said with a smile. “I have a reward for you for your heroic actions together.” 

She motioned for the older man to step forward. He did, opening the box he held. Inside were four gold-tipped arrows. Robin stared at them in awe, knowing they were more expensive than anything he had ever seen. He looked up at her. “For me?” 

“Yes,” she confirmed. 

“A simple thank you would’ve sufficed,” he replied, picking one up to admire it. He then bowed to her. “But thank you.” 

She chuckled before looking at his commanding officer. “I would also like Robin to become my personal guard.” 

That surprised both Robin and his commanding officer, judging by the way the man sputtered. “Your husband has to approve all guard changes, Your Majesty.” 

She frowned. “Is my husband here?” 

“Well, no,” the commanding officer replied. 

“Then I control my own guard. My husband can just approve them afterwards,” she said dismissively. “Please make it happen.” 

Robin’s commanding officer bowed. “Yes, Your Majesty.” 

She nodded before looking back at Robin. “Have a good night, Robin. And don’t forget my gift.” 

The older man took the arrow back from Robin and placed it in the box again. He closed the lid and handed it to Robin before ushering him and the commanding officer out of the queen’s chambers. 

Once outside, Robin leaned against the wall as he held the box close. “Did that just happen?”

“It did,” his commanding officer replied. He then grew serious as he addressed Robin. “It is an honor to be the queen’s personal guard. You are going to privy to a lot of knowledge about the kingdom and have access to many royals and nobles. You must behave yourself and resist the urge to steal anything from them. Your own thoughts should be on protecting the queen. Do you understand?” 

“I do,” Robin replied, surprised that he didn’t have the desire to steal. He had been granted more time with the queen and that was reward enough for him. 

Later, though, Will repeated his warning to Robin. “You’re falling for her. It will never work and will only end poorly for you.” 

“I’m just going to be her guard,” Robin insisted, hiding the arrows behind a loose stone near his bed. “Nothing more.” 

Will shook his head. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

“Noted,” Robin replied, climbing into bed. As he closed his eyes, he saw only the queen in her beautiful gown with the soft smile she gave the kitten. 

* * *

Robin began reporting to the queen’s chambers every morning. He was tasked with following her throughout the day, a quiet but imposing presence just behind her as she met with nobles on her husband’s behalf. She was a skilled negotiator who knew how to use every tool at her disposal. Robin watched her flirt when she needed to, when she needed to pretend that the man had all the answers or when she needed to be a firm authority figure. Each time, she walked away with what she and the king needed. Robin hoped His Majesty knew what an asset his wife was. 

After she ate and spent time with her tree, the queen would then spend the rest of her afternoon with the ladies of the court. She attended teas, card games, small concerts and poetry readings with them. Robin noticed she was not as comfortable with them as she was talking with their husbands and so was quieter, except during card games. The queen had a competitive streak but she hated when she suspected anyone was letting her win. It was clear she liked to earn it herself and he admired her for that. 

When it was time for the evening meal, she would retire to her chambers and change from whatever opulent dress she had worn all day for something more comfortable. Robin would wait outside her bedroom, overseeing the servants setting up her meal. She would then emerge with the older man and the two would dine together. It was during this meal that Robin finally learned her name - Regina - and that the older man was her father. 

Before the meal was over, he was usually dismissed as the nightwatch took their places. He reluctantly left her side to head down to eat his own evening meal before turning in for the night, always dreaming of her. Will’s warning always hung in the air but it still seemed like nothing was going to happen. She was the queen and he was just her guard. 

However, as they neared the end of their second month at the Winter Palace, Robin wondered when the king was going to come. Why was he taking so long to join his wife? If it were Robin, he wouldn’t want to be parted from her for even a day. 

When he asked his commanding officer, the man just sighed. “This tends to happen. He sends the queen on ahead and then delays the relocation of the royal court.” 

“Why?” Robin asked, confused. 

“I don’t know,” the man replied. “Honestly, I think he just forgets about her and is just happy to go on with the princess wherever he is.” 

That infuriated Robin. No wonder the queen was always so sad - she was stuck in a marriage with a man who could easily dismiss her. She deserved so much better than that. But he held his tongue, knowing it could get him in trouble and possibly cost him his position as her guard. 

His own thoughts of escape now disappeared. The last thing he wanted to do was leave her. Even though her father appeared to be attentive, Robin felt the need to stay by her side so that she had someone who cared for her in her corner - even if she never knew it.

* * *

Not long after that, powerful storms rolled through the kingdom. Rain poured down on them day after day, causing flooding and cutting the Winter Palace off from everyone else. All the nobles who came to speak with the queen were locked up in their own manor houses, leaving her truly alone. 

Yet for some reason, Robin felt she was happier. 

One morning, he found her reading on her couch as her kitten lay curled up on her stomach. He had grown bigger since the last time he saw this creature as she always kept him in her bedroom. He stood, admiring the sweet scene, before moving to take his post in the corner. 

“You can sit, Robin,” she said, not looking up from her book. 

He paused, frowning. “I’m supposed to stay on guard.” 

She looked up at him, grinning. “There isn’t anyone in this palace who isn’t either a soldier or a servant. I think I’m fine. But I can make it an order if you want.” 

“No, that’s fine,” he said. He then paused before adding: “But if my commanding officer finds out about this, I will lie and tell him it was a royal order.” 

“And I will back up that lie,” she promised, closing her book as he sat down. She sat up, holding her kitten. “Have I introduced you to Chance?” 

He shook his head. “Not formally.” 

She smiled, lifting him up. “I thought it was an appropriate name after you rescued him. You gave him a second chance.” 

“So did you,” he replied. “He probably wouldn’t have made it without you to take care of him.” 

She nodded. “He is a very lucky cat.” 

The queen settled him on her lap again, gently stroking him. “You know, not many people would’ve rescued him. They would’ve left him for dead.” 

“I know,” Robin replied softly. “But I knew he was important to you. If I could save him, I knew I had to.” 

She looked up at him with surprise in her eyes. “You mean you saved him for me?”

“Of course,” he replied, his heart breaking that such a thought would surprise her. That such a thought wasn’t the first thing on her mind. Other nobles would just assume everything was done for them. 

She reached out and took his hand. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome, Your Majesty,” he replied. 

“Please,” she said, “when we’re alone like this, you can call me Regina.” 

He knew he was about to cross a dangerous threshold, but he nodded. “You’re welcome...Regina.” 

Regina smiled as she released his hand. She picked up her book and resumed reading, lapsing into a comfortable silence with Robin. It felt right to just be here with her like that and he decided to make the most of it while he could. 

After all, the king couldn’t stay away forever. 


	2. Giving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Here’s the second part of this story! I’ve been working on it. I’ve just been really bad at posting what I’ve written. Hopefully I’ll get better this year!**
> 
> **Thanks for reading!**
> 
> **Mac**

### Chapter 2: Giving In

Robin was right - the king couldn't stay away forever, though it appeared the oncoming winter drove him from the Spring Palace more than a desire to see his wife. King Leopold's and Princess Snow White's rooms were almost on the opposite end of the castle from Queen Regina's. Many courtiers filled the same side as the king, isolating the Queen.

As he started to follow the Queen through her day-to-day activities at court, he started to see it was a pattern. She no longer had to meet with the nobles in the morning as they went straight to her husband, who never included her in any of his meetings. Instead, she spent her days with the women of the court. However, they no longer sought her favor in order to obtain the king's. If it was clear to Robin that King Leopold had no respect for his wife, no doubt the court realized it as well. So the women fawned over Princess Snow White, who basked in their attention and promised to help them. She always sounded so genuine and Robin knew she was still young and idealistic enough to believe that while Queen Regina had the maturity and experience to know she couldn't help everyone so she couldn't make promises.

Snow White would learn in time but it still upset Robin that the more experienced queen was passed over for the princess.

It also made him angry that the king seemed to do the same as well. Robin stood against the back wall during the royal family's meals and he watched as King Leopold focused all his attention on his daughter, not sparing any for his wife. Queen Regina couldn't even get in her own questions to the princess as he just kept talking over her.

Did he not realize the absolute treasure sitting right next to him?

Was he blind to how unhappy she was? Did he not see the sadness in her eyes? Or did he just not care?

Robin didn't know which made his blood boil more.

He hated having to hold his tongue but he knew he would be executed immediately for chastising the king. And then the queen wouldn't have anyone who cared for her guarding her. So he swallowed his anger for her. He needed to stay with her, no matter what.

Will was right - he was in deep.

But he was not going to be foolish enough to act on his feelings. The queen would no doubt rebuff him and then dismiss him.

He would then die a heartbroken fool.

Robin of Locksley was no fool.

* * *

"Good morning," Robin greeted the night guard. "All was well during the night?"

The night guard nodded. "Good luck today. There's a ball tonight. You'll be on duty with her until the early hours."

"I shall be fine," Robin replied, hoping he didn't look excited at the thought of spending so much time with the queen.

"I'm impressed that you aren't being relieved for the ball," the other guard continued. "All those nobles in one place have to be tempting for a thief for you."

Truthfully, he would've been salivating only a couple months earlier. Now, though, his only focus was on the queen. "I've given that up," he told his fellow guard.

Surprise crossed the other man's face. "You have? Really?"

"Yes," Robin said. He then straightened up. "You have been relieved, soldier."

His fellow guard gave him a look before nodding. "Fine. Enjoy your long day, Locksley. And don't screw this up."

Robin rolled his eyes before entering the Queen's chambers. Chance greeted him, winding his kitten body around Robin's legs. Reaching down, Robin picked him and scratched behind his ear. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too," Queen Regina said, leaving her bedroom. She smiled as she leaned against a chair. "He likes you. I think he remembers that you rescued him."

"I freed him from a hawk. You really rescued him," Robin told her, bringing the cat to her.

She took Chance and cuddled him. "I suppose so. But we need to be more careful. You need to stay in my room, Chance, or I may lose you."

"Lose him? How?" Robin asked.

"The king may take him away," she said softly. "Especially if the princess finds him and wants him. She gets whatever she wants, no matter who gets hurt in the process."

He frowned, wondering what else Queen Regina had been forced to give up to appease the princess. Chance would not be one of them, he vowed. "Do not worry, Your Majesty. I will keep him safe," he told her.

She smiled softly at him. "I know. Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied softly, watching as she placed Chance in her room to keep him safe.

Closing the door behind her, she approached Robin again. "You've heard my husband is throwing a ball tonight."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied. "I have been informed I will accompany you to it."

She nodded. "I apologize for it will be very boring."

"I've seen some balls," he said, omitting the fact he had seen them while stealing from those attending. "They appear to be fun."

"Well, they aren't for everyone," she said, a distant look in her eyes and pain in her voice.

Robin decided to drop the subject.

"What is your first engagement for today?" he asked.

"I have been summoned to have breakfast with my stepdaughter," she said, her jaw becoming tense. "We should leave."

He nodded, knowing she was not looking forward to that either. Robin followed her as she left her room and escorted her across the palace to the princess'. A chambermaid opened the door and bobbed a curtsy as they entered.

Robin pulled out a chair for the Queen and she sat down, arranging her skirts so they were comfortable. She stared at the empty chair, frowning. As he retreated, he knew what she was thinking - of course the princess was going to make her wait. She should've been there to greet her stepmother.

The princess breezed in a few minutes later. She smiled at her stepmother as she took her seat, chirping: "Good morning!"

"You're late," Regina told her.

Princess Snow White frowned. "Was I?"

"Yes," Regina replied, sounding as annoyed with the princess as Robin was. "It is rude to keep guests waiting."

From the other side of the room, the princess' governess made a sound of disapproval. "A queen waits for no one. Everyone waits for a queen."

"And I will be queen," Princess Snow chirped happily. It seemed she missed the insult her governess had just hurled at Queen Regina - that she was not the queen. So it made sense that the princess didn't realize that her stepmother was right- she _had_ been rude by making the queen wait for her.

Robin absolutely burned with rage and he had to stand there, pretending to be aloof and that he wasn't affected by the situation. He wished he could at least give the governess a piece of his mind but he knew if he said anything, she would whisper in the princess' ear and it would get back to the king. Then both he and the queen would be in trouble. Robin's vow was to protect the queen. He had to swallow his anger and keep his mouth shut.

And maybe fire some arrows that night to let off stress.

Throughout breakfast, the princess talked incessantly about the night's ball. She droned on and on about her dress as well as everyone who would be attending. Then came the menu, which she was proud of as she planned it. Robin watched Regina's body tense up and he knew that the menu should've been her responsibility, not her stepdaughter's. Princess Snow White did not notice and she kept talking, apparently not caring that her stepmother was hardly participating at all.

It seemed to Robin that the princess was queen in all but name, something that he felt was an insult to Queen Regina. His anger boiled up again and he wished he could give the king a piece of his mind, to tell him that he was neglecting a wonderful woman who had done great things for him in favor of a girl too spoiled and too naive to fully appreciate the consequences of her actions.

And that was going to come back to bite King Leopold, Robin was certain of that.

The princess' governess ended the breakfast by reminding the princess that she had a riding lesson to go to. Princess Snow White invited the queen to join her but she gently demurred. Robin stepped forward and pulled her chair out, helping her up as the princess came over to hug her. Queen Regina tensed up for a moment before awkwardly returning it.

Once the princess was ushered into her room by her governess, Robin followed the queen out. They walked down the hall before stopping. Without looking at him, the queen said: "I wish to get some fresh air."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he replied, following her as she headed for the gardens. He guessed she was heading down to her tree to clear her head. But once they got to the courtyard, she continued into the gardens. He followed, wondering where she was going.

The garden was laid out like a maze, with several twists and turns leading to hidden grottos. She led him to one before sitting down on a bench. He stood by the entrance and she looked up at him. "Are you loyal to me or my husband?" she asked him.

"You," he told her without hesitation. "I am loyal to you."

She relaxed a bit and nodded. "I thought so but you never know. Not in this court."

"I understand, Your Majesty," he said, thinking of how everyone abandoned her once the king and the princess arrived.

The queen studied him, a thoughtful expression in her eyes. "You really do, don't you?"

He knew he was about to take a risk and it could blow up in his face, but he trusted her. "May I be frank?"

"You may," she replied, appearing to be curious.

"You deserve better," he said, relieved to finally voice it out loud. "You deserve to be respected. You are a great queen and this court is foolish to overlook you for a princess who is still just a naive child."

Her eyes widened a bit before she returned to the same neutral expression she wore all day long outside of her rooms. "You just said something very dangerous. No one dares say anything critical of the princess."

"It wasn't critical of the princess. She is a child still and has much to learn as she has potential to be a great queen. It was a criticism of the court, who should be helping her rather than just blindly praising her and giving her a false sense of grandeur," he replied, wondering if she would dismiss him if she thought he was insulting her stepdaughter.

Robin doubted it but one could never be certain in this court.

She nodded. "Very well said. You know how to play this game."

"So do you," he replied. "We are both trying to survive this court and there is nothing shameful about that."

"I never thought about it that way," she told him.

He bit his lip before admitting: "I admire you for how you are surviving in this place despite all the disrespect you are shown."

That seemed to surprise her as her lips parted for a moment. She then pressed them together before looking impressed. "You really mean that, don't you?"

"I do," he replied. "I promise I will never lie to you, my queen."

"That's a big promise to make," she said.

Robin didn't know how to respond but was saved when she stood, smoothing out her skirts. "We should head back. It'll take time to get ready for tonight."

"Yes, Your Majesty," he said, stepping aside so she could lead the way back to the palace. The scent of vanilla wafted past him and he followed her, wondering what had just happened between them.

But whatever it was, he hoped she trusted him even more.

* * *

Robin had never had the desire to attend a royal ball except as a possible job. It would've been a coup de grace for him had he ever been able to pull one off but it would've been him getting in, getting what he wanted and getting out. Staying to dance or sample the food never would've been in the plan.

And now that he had been to a ball, it would never be in the plan.

Balls were very boring.

He stood along the perimeter of the room along with the other guards. Queen Regina had given him the formal uniform to wear at the ball, a blue tunic under a jacket with the royal coat of arms on it. His sword rested at his side, ready to be drawn in case someone tried to make trouble though he doubted that would happen as he looked around the ballroom. Most were either too busy eating or drinking when they weren't dancing. They just laughed and made merry, enjoying the excesses of their stations.

Princess Snow White wore a dazzling white gown with snow belles in her brown hair, which was curled and pinned up that night. She danced with several young men, clearly relishing the attention she received. It was clear she would have no shortage of suitors when it came time to seriously consider a marriage for her.

The king sat with several dukes and earls, the men engaged in a game of chance. Robin had no doubt it was rigged so that the king always won - the man did not strike him as a good sport and one who would throw a tantrum should he lose.

Queen Regina, though, sat at a table in a dark corner. No one joined her and everyone kept walking past her as if she wasn't there. She was invisible to them. Robin figured it didn't help that at the start of the ball, it had been Princess Snow White sitting next to King Leopold rather than Queen Regina. She had been directed to that far table where she still sat.

It was an insult.

And it should be a crime.

Too bad he couldn't arrest the king.

Robin walked along the perimeter, keeping close to the wall to avoid running into any of the guests. When he got to the queen's table, he stepped closer to her. "All well, my queen?" he asked in a low voice.

"I think I would like some air," she replied without looking at him. He held out his hand and she used it to lift herself out of the chair and stand.

Once she was on her feet, she walked toward the gardens. He followed at a respectful pace, keeping enough distance to recognize that she was the queen but close enough to grab her if there was danger. They passed several other guards, a couple who bowed to acknowledge her while the others just continued to stare straight ahead.

Bastards.

A cool night breeze greeted them as they entered the gardens. Queen Regina paused for a moment, closing her eyes and turning her face into it. He admired her in the moonlight, finding her even more beautiful each time he saw her.

She opened her eyes again and looked at him. "Follow me," she said softly.

"Yes, my queen," he replied, following her as she started down a familiar path. She was heading to her apple tree.

When she arrived, she sat down on the little wall around it. She patted a spot next to her. "Join me."

Robin hesitated. "I am to stay on guard, my queen."

She smiled. "Everyone is in the ballroom and we both know I am invisible. We'll be fine."

"If you insist," he said, sitting down next to her. His stomach twisted into knots as he wondered what she was up to.

The queen let out a soft sigh. "It's beautiful tonight."

"It is," he agreed. "And it's so quiet out here."

She nodded. "I like this quiet. It's peaceful."

"It's not very peaceful in the ballroom," he said, hoping he didn't sound like an idiot.

"No, it is not," she agreed with a soft smile.

He grew a little bolder. "You're miserable in there."

She looked over at him, surprised. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only to me," he assured her. "You're invisible to everyone else, which should be a crime, if you ask me."

Queen Regina tilted her head, frowning. "What do you see in me?"

It broke his heart that she even had to ask that question, that people in her life had worn her down to the point that she questioned why anyone would consider her valuable. That because they couldn't see how amazing she was, she couldn't either.

"I see you," he told her. "An amazing, strong, intelligent and compassionate woman."

Uncertainty filled her eyes, as if she couldn't bring herself to trust him. "You see all that?"

"I do," he whispered, leaning closer to her. An inch closer and he would cross a line into territory he knew was dangerous.

But it would be worth it.

However, it was not only his life that would be at stake. This was a choice the queen had to make as well and so he would not close the gap.

She pulled back and his heart sank but he understood. The danger was greater for her than him. Even if she wanted to - and her eyes had said she did - it was smarter for her not to. He respected that.

Queen Regina stood and took a few steps from him. When she turned back, she looked hesitant as she played with her hands. "You know this is dangerous, right?" she asked.

"I do," he replied.

"And do you think I would be worth the risk?" she pressed.

He stood, stepping closer to her. Robin held his hand out to her. "I do believe you are worth it. Do you believe it would be worth it?"

She looked down at his hand before looking back in his eyes. There was still something holding her back, he could tell. "Are you certain?" she asked.

"I am," he replied. "I know the court doesn't think so, but you are an amazing woman. You are worth every risk just for the chance to be close to you."

"You don't really know me," she argued.

He shrugged. "You don't really know me either. So why are you so interested in me?"

"Because I know you have a heart of gold," she told him, reaching a shaky hand out and pressing it to his chest. "You're a good man."

Robin tilted his head. "I'm a thief. I was forced to be a guard to avoid hanging for theft."

She nodded. "I know. And I know you didn't keep the money for yourself. You stole from those who had too much to give to those who had too little."

That surprised him. "You know that?"

"I do," she replied, smirking. "I wasn't just going to let you be my personal bodyguard because you saved my kitten. I wanted to make certain you were the man I thought you were."

"And am I?" he asked, hopeful.

She nodded. "You are a man who stands up for those who can't do so for themselves. You are kind and compassionate."

Robin realized how close they were and she looked him in the eyes. "You could kiss me if you want. There's no one around to stop you."

"You can," he told her. "I will not force myself on you."

Her expression softened and she ran her hands up his arms. "You are everything my husband is not."

Robin swallowed, not liking the implications of her statement. "I thank you for the compliment."

She paused before laughing, a sound that was music to his ears. Her Majesty deserved to laugh more and he vowed to do that when they were alone. Robin wanted to make her smile and as happy as she could possibly be.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked, surprising himself but finding he wanted to dance with her.

Queen Regina's smile dimmed a bit. "I'm not much of a dancer. You can ask my old instructor and his sore feet."

"Well, we don't have to dance like they do," he said, motioning to the ballroom. "It's so...stuffy. And boring."

"It is," she agreed, laughing.

He nodded. "So let's make up our own."

"We also don't have any music," she pointed out.

"Even better," he replied. "We don't have to worry about keeping to the beat or falling behind. We can do whatever we want."

Though Queen Regina looked hesitant, she took his hand. "Let's dance then."

Robin grinned, pulling her closer to him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and she placed her free hand on his shoulder. "Are you comfortable?" he asked her.

"Yes," she replied. "I am."

"Good. Now, don't worry about a beat. Just follow me," he said, moving forward as he twirled around with her.

Her skirts spun out around her and Robin let go of her hand but kept hold of her waist as he moved so that they were next to each other. "Lean back," he instructed her.

She did as he said and he spun her around, her feet lifting off the ground as he supported her with one arm. He then set her back on her feet as he helped her straighten up. The queen kept her eyes closed but the smile on her face was the brightest he had ever seen.

"What did you think?" he asked.

"That was the closest to freedom I've felt in a long time," she replied. "I almost felt like I was flying away from here."

His heart broke from her. "I wish I could take you away from here."

She opened her eyes, her smile drooping a bit. "I wish you could too."

They stood there and Robin felt the same pull to kiss her. But as she didn't appear to feel it too, he fought it. Instead, he took her hand. "Shall we continue dancing?"

"Yes, please," she said, placing her hand on his shoulder again.

He continued to move around the tree with her, dancing to music only they could hear. She smiled softly. "Who taught you to waltz?"

"What?" he asked.

"The dance we're doing," she said. "It's called the waltz. Who taught it to you?"

He shook his head. "I'm just mimicking the way they were dancing in there. I may despise almost all of them but it did look elegant. Fit for a queen."

She smiled as she released his shoulder, moving away from him. He then spun her back toward him and her back ended up pressed to her front, his arms wrapped around her. They stood there, close enough to kiss - if they wanted to.

And the gods had to know how much he wanted to.

"I know you're feeling this too," she said softly. "And I know you know how dangerous this feeling is."

"I do," he replied softly.

She searched his eyes as she asked: "And you understand what the consequences for you are?"

He nodded. "I also understand that they are the same for you. If you don't want to take the risk, then I will pine for you from afar and continue to protect you as best I can."

"And if I do want to take the risk?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Then I will follow you no matter where the road may lead and continue to protect you as best I can," he promised.

She slowly turned in his arms, keeping her eyes locked on him the entire time. He didn't look away or even dare to blink, wanting her to know he was all in if she was. Robin placed his hands against her back, holding her close to him as she rested her hands on his chest.

Fisting his tunic, she pulled him down as she rose up until their lips met. It took him a moment to respond but soon he was kissing her back as fiercely as she was kissing him. He tightened his hold on her and they stood there in the moonlight, just exchanging long, passionate kisses with short breaks to catch their breath between them.

His head spun faster as he continued to kiss her, fire burning in his veins. Robin couldn't believe that someone as compassionate, beautiful and refined as she would want someone like him. That she would risk so much just for him.

It was astounding.

They finally broke the kisses for good, both panting as they held onto each other. "We should retire to my room," she whispered.

"Is that a wise idea?" he asked, worried about arising suspicions if he didn't report to his barracks.

"Probably not," she replied, "but there's a ball going on. No one is expected back anywhere before dawn."

He nodded. "Then I shall escort you to your rooms, my queen."

She stepped aside and gave him a coy look as she walked past him. He bit his lip, holding back a few seconds before following her to keep a respectful distance. Though they ultimately didn't pass anyone on their way back to her rooms, they needed to be extra careful now.

* * *

Chance greeted them when they arrived at her rooms, the cat rubbing up against Robin's legs before jumping up on a chair and then into Regina's arms. She cradled him, scratching behind his ear. "Did you miss us?" she asked the cat.

Robin hesitated as she entered her bedroom. She paused in the doorway, looking back at him. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, my queen," he answered, following her into the room.

"I told you that you can call me Regina when we're alone," she said, closing the door as she continued to hold Chance.

He nodded. "My apologies, Regina."

She smiled, setting Chance down. He walked over to his little bed, curling up on it before she rolled down a little curtain. Robin raised an eyebrow. "He has his own bed curtain?"

"Yes," she replied. "Mostly to hide him. Snow doesn't really respect boundaries and bounds into any room like it's hers. It's extra security."

"Right," he said, recalling that conversation as well as his own observations. "The king never denies her whatever she wants."

Regina nodded, pressing her hands to his chest. "Hopefully, she never wants you."

"She'd never get me," he replied. "I wouldn't leave your side."

"Not even if the king ordered you to?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I only take orders from you, my queen."

She smirked before it fell and she poked him in the chest. "Regina. Remember?"

"Yes," he said, stepping back as he rubbed his chest but smiling the whole time.

Regina turned her back to her, revealing several laces holding her dress up. "Can you undo these for me, please?"

He reached out and started to loosen the laces of her dress, frowning when he realized how tight they were. "How were you breathing in this?" he asked.

"You learn how to control your breathing so you can get enough air and not pass out," she replied, though he heard her take a deep breath and let it out in relief.

Robin helped her slide the dress off and she stepped out of it, standing there in her shift, petticoats and hose. He raised an eyebrow. "How many layers do women wear?" he asked.

"Too many," she replied. "And it seems the wealthier you are, the more clothes you're required to wear. I guess to show off your wealth or something."

"Even the men?" he asked.

She nodded. "Even the men. My husband might wear more layers than me."

Robin let out a low whistle as he tried to imagine removing several layers of clothes at night. "I'm suddenly happy to be a peasant."

"Let's see how easy it is to remove your garments," she said, walking toward him with a smirk.

He held out his arms, giving her complete access to him. "Much, much easier, I assure you."

She chuckled, easily undoing the clasps on his tunic and pushing it down his arms. His pants were next and soon he stood there as naked as the day he was born. Robin shrugged as he said: "Not much to it."

"No," she replied. "It is unfair. But also very convenient."

"Oh? How so?" he asked, though he figured he knew the answer.

She ran her hand down his chest, biting her lip before saying: "I get access to this a lot faster."

He smirked, placing his hands on her hips. "And I still have some work to do."

"You do," she replied coyly. "I promise it will be worth it."

"Of that I have no doubt," he said, lifting her up. He carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. "Let's begin."

She raised her arms but he shook his head, kneeling. Robin reached under her shift and found the garters holding up her stockings. He slid them down before tossing them aside and reaching back up. With his eyes locked on Regina's, he slowly rolled one stocking down until he could pull it off her foot. Her eyes darkened as he repeated the same thing with her other stocking.

"I didn't peg you to be so patient," she told him.

He grinned as he rose to his feet again. Leaning over her, he smirked. "Only when I know it is worth the wait."

"Good answer," she replied, arms now resting over her head.

Robin pushed her shift up and then slowly pulled it over her head. He tossed it to the side before looking back at her, amazed. She lay sprawled out before him, her nipples hard in the cool air and her sex already wet. Licking his lips, he said: "Definitely worth the wait."

He gently maneuvered her until she was laying on the bed completely. Robin then climbed onto the bed and spread her legs more, eager to get in there and taste her at last.

She stopped him, frowning. "What are you doing?"

"I was about to enjoy a feast, milady," he told her. "Why?"

"You look like you were heading...down there," she said, suddenly growing shy around him.

He frowned, confused until something dawned on him. "No one's ever gone down on you, have they?"

"Gone...what?" she asked.

"Used their mouth to pleasure you," he clarified.

Regina's eyes widened. "I thought only women could do that with men."

He sat back for a moment, his heart breaking that no one had ever treated her the way she deserved. And he vowed to change that.

"You clearly haven't been with the right men. Or man, rather," he said, not wanting to imply that she had been unfaithful to the king while also pretending that he was the first dalliance she had ever had.

"No, I suppose I haven't," she said softly, neither confirming nor denying she hadn't cheated on the king before that moment.

But that was not something he should dwell on. Not when she was lying naked on her bed, open just for him.

Her pleasure was going to come first.

"Then lay back and let me do all the work for now," he told her, gently rubbing her legs.

She hesitated for a moment before doing as he said. He watched her before saying: "You can relax, Regina. I promise this will be pleasurable, not painful."

"I know," she replied, though she didn't sound quite as confident as she probably wanted to. She let out a breath and he felt her body relax, so it seemed she was trusting him.

He was not going to break that trust.

Robin kissed his way up her inner thigh before pressing a kiss just above her sex. He teased her folds with his tongue, already tasting her. She was wet for him, a realization that sent a jolt straight to his cock. It twitched as he went further, lapping what waited for him as his tongue found her entrance.

She let out a soft moan and he felt her body rise off the bed. He smiled as he continued his feast, pleased that she was already finding pleasure from his actions. But the best was still to come.

And this night was going to end with her shouting in pleasure, even if it was the last thing he did.

Which, honestly, it could be.

He pushed that thought aside and focused on her. If this was what brought about his end, he was going to go making sure his queen had the best night of her life.

"Oh gods, Robin," she moaned. "Whatever you're doing, keep doing it. That's an order."

_Yes, my queen_ , he thought. He didn't dare lift his mouth from her sex, deciding it was time to turn his attention to her clit.

Finding the enlarged nub, pink and wet for him, he first gave it a broad lick, dragging his tongue against it. She cried out again, her hips bucking as she almost rose off the bed. He helped guide her back down as she said: "Oh, gods, Robin. That shouldn't be legal."

He smiled in satisfaction. "Then what I'm about to do must be really illegal."

"What?" she asked, her eyes widening.

"Just relax," he told her. "If you enjoyed what I just did, you'll really enjoy what I'm about to do."

She took a deep breath, relaxing her body. "Alright."

Looking back at his prize, Robin licked his lips as he saw she was even wetter than earlier. In the dim candlelight, she appeared to glisten and it sent more blood rushing to his cock as it twitched again. But this wasn't about him just yet.

Right now was all about her.

He licked her clit again and she moaned as her body bucked again. When he closed his lips around the nub and gave a good suck, she cried out again. "YES!"

Good.

Robin continued to lap and suck at her, drawing the most beautiful sounds from her. She thrashed about on the bed, her hips bucking as she tried to get closer to his mouth. For a moment, he pictured what it would be like to lie there while she sat on his face, letting him hold her ass as he ate her out. One day, he hoped he would be able to experience that as his cock began to throb from the image and the sounds she was making.

It was sexier than he had ever imagined.

Her juices flowed from her and he lapped at them while lavishing attention on her clit. Regina writhed on the bed, one hand going to his head. She gripped his hair, tugging on it as she tried to anchor herself. It was a dull pain and Robin found it added to his enjoyment of the moment.

That was an interesting tidbit about himself he filed away for later.

"Oh gods," she moaned. "So good, so much, so…"

Sensing she was close, he pressed a finger against her entrance and slid it into her. Her walls were already tightening and he hooked his finger, hoping to find her spot. Setting up a rhythm, he kept searching as Regina continued to moan and writhe with wild abandon.

When she cried out and her walls squeezed his finger, he knew he had found her spot. He kept toying with it as he continued to lap at her, feasting as her orgasm washed over her. She tried not to thrash too much as she rode it out, shouting and moaning the entire time.

Once she stilled, he kissed his way back down her other thigh before kneeling again. He grinned as he looked at her. She laid there, her body flushed and glowing with a fine sheen of sweat, with one arm over her eyes. Regina breathed in and out, trying to calm her body and heart, he figured.

"How was that?" he asked her.

"Oh gods," she repeated. "I've never experienced anything like that before. Is sex always supposed to be that intense?"

He frowned, hating how she even had to ask that question. Rubbing her legs, he said: "Maybe not always that intense, but it should be that pleasurable."

"I thought only men found sex pleasurable," she admitted as he laid down next to her. "That it was just something women gritted their teeth through."

"Oh no," he told her, once more silently cursing the king. "As you just experienced, women can get as much pleasure from sex as men. Maybe more."

"I am definitely learning that," she said, rolling closer to him as she ran her finger down his chest. "Care to teach me more?"

"It would be my honor," he told her.

She kissed him and he held her closer, the two sharing sweet kisses that soon grew more heated. His hands began to roam, cupping her breasts as she pressed herself against him. Regina's hands cupped his ass and he moaned into the kiss before breaking it. "Damn."

"I was thinking the same thing," she said. "We must really train our soldiers well."

He chuckled. "Yes, you do. But a lot of this comes from my time as a thief. You need to be quick and strong to get into and out of some places."

She hummed, running her hands over his arm muscles. "You must tell me more about those times one day."

"I will," he promised. "But tonight is about you and your pleasure."

"I like the sound of that," she purred, pressing herself against him.

He grinned, gently bumping his nose with hers. "Good."

She kissed him again and he got her message - the time for talking was over. It was time for more action.

Robin once again cupped her breasts, massaging them before lowering his mouth to one. He closed his lips around her nipple, gently sucking it before teasing the bud with his tongue. She let out a little gasp and her hips bucked, telling him she liked it.

Good.

He released that nipple and moved to its mate. She let out a little wine as he swirled his tongue around it and her hand cupped his head. "Oh, god. That feels so good…"

After releasing her breast, he lifted his head, grinning. "I am glad you are enjoying yourself."

"I can feel how glad you are," she teased him, reaching down to squeeze his hard cock. He let out a soft grown and she smirked. "Does that feel good?"

"Yes," he said, reaching down and stilling her hand as she pumped him. "But this is about you."

She paused, her eyes softening at his words. Bumping his nose with hers, she said: "Thank you."

He kissed her nose as he slid his hand between her legs. "I think I'll be the one saying that when all is said and done," he told her.

"I hope so," she replied before capturing his lips with hers. He kissed back, teasing her clit again as she arched against him.

Robin trailed kisses down her neck as she gasped, no doubt still sensitive from her last orgasm. She started babbling as he slipped his finger into her, finding her as wet as when he ate her out.

Perfect.

"I think you're ready," he told her, nipping at her ear.

"Oh thank god," she moaned, wrapping her legs around him. "I don't think I could take much more of this."

He lined himself up with her entrance, gently pushing himself into her. She gasped and he stopped, concerned. "Am I hurting you?"

She shook her head. "I thought it should always hurt."

"I wish we had come into each other's lives a lot sooner," he sighed. "Let me know if it does hurt, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered.

He finished entering her, burying himself deep inside her. Robin let out a soft moan at how hot and wet she was, making him ache. But this was about her, not him. He needed to stay focused on his queen.

"Good?" he asked her. When she nodded, he started to move inside her and got lost in pleasuring her.

She moaned again, wrapping herself around him. "Amazing," she gasped.

"We're not even done yet," he said before kissing her shoulder. "Just hold on."

He picked up his pace as his lips found a pressure point on her neck. Robin sucked at it, making her writhe even more against him and let out delicious moans. Each one went straight to his cock and he felt his balls tighten, ready for their own release. He tried to focus on something less arousing, determined not to finish before her.

She deserved to finish first.

"Oh gods," she moaned. "I can't...I don't…"

She descended into a babbling mess as her walls tightened around his cock. He got her meaning - she was close. If he gave her a bit more, he believed they would come close together.

Good.

He slipped his hand between their sweat-slick bodies and found her clit again. Teasing it with his thumb, he heard her breath hitch. Robin nipped at her ear. "Let go," he whispered.

And so she did.

Regina's back arched as her orgasm hit her. She held onto him tighter as she rode out each wave on his cock. He waited for her to settle back down before he pulled out of her, finally achieving his own release and unloading onto her stomach.

His limbs felt like jelly as he flopped onto the bed beside her, his breathing still coming in fast. She lay there, an arm over her eyes as she panted as well. "Oh gods," she finally said, her voice shaky.

"You've invoked them quite a bit tonight," he teased her gently.

"Because they've must've sent you to me," she said. "I was thanking them."

Robin grinned. "Who knew the queen could be such a romantic?"

She leaned closer. "I am full of surprises. No one's tried to discover them."

"Well, I want to," he told them. "I want to know you as well as I know myself."

"And will I get a chance to get to know you just as well?" she asked him, looking a bit nervous.

He nodded, kissing her forehead. "I am an open book."

She smiled, her gaze softening. "I like the sound of that."

"I'm sure it must be a big change from everyone here at court," he replied, pulling her closer.

"We all do tend to keep our cards close to our chest," she agreed.

He hummed. "Well, I understand. It seems everyone here is waiting to stab each other in the back."

"That's pretty accurate," she said, resting her head against his chest. "It's just all so...tiring. I feel like I always have to be on guard and can never relax or trust anyone."

Robin kissed the top of her head. "You never have to be like that with me. I promise."

She smiled as she closed her eyes. "I know."

"Get some rest, darling," he said, blowing out the candles by the bed. He then pulled the blankets over them. "I've got you."

Regina let out a soft hum before her breathing evened out, telling him she was asleep. He closed his eyes and followed into slumber, honored to be able to share her bed and hold her at her most vulnerable.

* * *

Henry, Regina's father, had woken them up shortly around dawn. "The servants will be here to help Regina prepare for the day and you will need to report to your captain," he told Robin.

"Right, right," Robin said, sitting up though he was reluctant to leave the queen's bed. "Thank you."

Prince Henry nodded before leaving the room, giving Robin and Regina some privacy. Robin slid out of bed and gathered up his uniform. As he put it on, he could feel Regina's eyes on him the entire time. He glanced up at her, taking in her naked form and mussed hair. She still looked thoroughly pleasured and a jolt of pride went through him.

He just hoped he could do it again soon.

After he tightened his belt and made sure his sword was in its sheath, Regina motioned for him to come closer. Robin did so and she rose onto her knees, wrapping her arms around him. He placed his hands on her hips, wishing he could spend the entire morning with her. But he knew it was too dangerous and so they needed to part.

She sighed. "I wish you didn't have to go."

"I'll be back soon," he promised, knowing his shift would start in a few hours.

"I know," she replied. "But then I'll be back to being queen and you'll be back to being my guard."

He nodded, knowing she was right. They were going to have to go back to the strict rules governing their positions at court. So Robin cupped her face and gazed into her eyes. "Then I think we should make this last kiss count then, yeah?"

She gave him a soft smile. "Until we can be together again."

Robin gave her a deep kiss, now pulling her against his body. She tightened her hold on him as he did his best to make the kiss last for every possible second until the need for air forced them apart. He pressed his forehead to hers. "Soon," he whispered.

"Soon," she replied before releasing him. He backed away and headed toward the door.

As his hand gripped the door handle, Chance jumped out of his bed and rubbed up against Robin's legs. He leaned down and scratched the cat behind the ear. "I'll be back soon, Chance. Keep Regina company for me, please."

Chance let out a soft meow before jumping on the bed and curling up next to Regina. Robin nodded before slipping out of the room, already missing her. He hoped that they could find another night to themselves soon.

Until then, the memories of their night together were going to have to sustain him.


End file.
